Trevor Cole (Earth-616)
, former allies of other "Guardian" Symbiotes | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fugitive, Formerly Security Guard | Education = | Origin = Bonded with a symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = Life Foundation | Creators = David Michelinie; Ron Lim | First = Venom Lethal Protector #1 | First2 = | Death = Venom Separation Anxiety Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = The Life Foundation Trevor was a volunteer/mercenary for the sinister Life Foundation, an organization that was preparing for the M.A.D.(Mutually Assured Destruction) fallout of the Cold War and sought to provide a comfortable life for their wealthy clients after the impending nuclear holocaust. Trevor was picked from the organization's security force made up of cops, soldiers, and mercenaries to take part in an experiment. Venom went through a procedure where multiple 'offspring' were created from him - thus Riot, the product of a symbiote spawn and Trevor was born. Unlike the other symbiote hosts, Trevor was extremely aggressive and unsympathetic, far worse than his "siblings" (with the only exception being Carnage.) During Venom's time as Lethal Protector of San Francisco, Riot and his "siblings" were defeated by Venom and Spider-Man. Trevor's symbiote was artificially aged to dust and his body was caught in a massive explosion. It was later revealed that Riot and the other symbiotes had survived due to efforts by the Life Foundation. They broke Eddie Brock out of prison and kidnapped him in a last ditch effort to communicate with their alien "others." Unfortunately Eddie refused to aid them, due to Carnage's example that his "children" became psychopathic killers. Scream killed Trevor with a sonic knife after killing Leslie (Agony,) having snapped from her schizophrenia and her symbiote's influence, believing that the symbiotes and any who host them were evil. Trevor's death assisted Donna in misleading the others into thinking Eddie Brock was picking them off. After Death Trevor's symbiote (Riot) survived, and was imprisoned/experimented upon in The Vault along with its siblings (with the exception of Carnage and Scream.) The symbiotes eventually merged together, and bonded with a man known as Scott Washington to form Hybrid. | Powers = *'Dark Blue Symbiotic Costume': Riot possessed all the powers the original Venom symbiote had, including an ability even his "father" did not have. Unfortunately since Carl could not properly control his "other," and the fact that he died early on in his career, Riot only exhibited some powers granted by the symbiote. His full range of powers would have consisted of: **'Superhuman Strength': Riot appeared to have the greatest physical build of the LF symbiotes, but his precise strength level was never revealed. **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Accelerated Healing Factor' **'Wall-Crawling' **'ESP (Spider-Sense)' **'Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense' **'Webbing Generation' **'Camouflage Capabilities' **'Constituent-Matter Generation' **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Blunt Weapons)': Unlike his fellow symbiotes, Riot's symbiote preferred to create large bludgeoning weapons like hammers and maces from his arms. This was presumably caused by Trevor's aggressive mentality. | Abilities = * Security Training: With his background as a security guard, Trevor presumably had training in hand-to-hand combat, firearms, various hand weapons, and tactics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Intense Sound: The symbiote is extremely sensitive to high frequencies of sound and Sonic attacks. This was best exhibited when Trevor was killed instantly by Donna using a Sonic knife. * Intense Heat: The symbiote is also vulnerable to intense levels of heat. | Equipment = | Transportation = Web-Slinging | Weapons = | Notes = * He appeared in the Genesis and SNES video game Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety. * Riot's color has changed more than any other symbiote seen thus far. Although Riot was originally gray, an error by artists later depicted him as dark brown, and during its fusion with the other LF symbiotes it is clearly shown to be blue. | Trivia = * The symbiote (and his hosts) wasn't officially named Riot, until , with Howard Ogden as host. It was the result of fan-naming and official toy-line naming: ** Riot was originally the name of an action-figure (described as having many limbs and being as big as a house) but the name stuck in the symbiote mythos for the name of Trevor's symbiote. | Links = * Symbiote }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Camouflage Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Fan-Made Alias